


My cute friend is a black cat

by FloSanGi



Category: ATEEZ (Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Among other magical creatures, Blood Drinking, But mostly fluff, Demon Choi San, Demons, Explicit Sexual Content, Family of Choice, Fluff and Angst, Insecurity, Loneliness, Loosely based on the black cat nero mv, M/M, Magic, Multi, Vampire Park Seonghwa, Vampires, Witch Jung Wooyoung, Witches, Woosanhwa centric, very loosely
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:34:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28678974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloSanGi/pseuds/FloSanGi
Summary: Seonghwa feels lonely and stumbles into a cute demon in a cemetery.
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung/Park Seonghwa, Choi San/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 21
Kudos: 90





	1. Wanderers in a cemetery

**Author's Note:**

> There is no black cat in this story but I felt this line get well with it regardless.
> 
> I just based the beginning and Woosanhwa's aesthetics on the MV, really. But I had to write a purple eyed tattooed demon San and his two boyfriends the lonely vampire and the emo witch. I had to!
> 
> I have lots of ideas for this story and I more or less know where I'm going but I write things as they come so don't expect regular updates... I'm really not a regular updates kinda person, sorry ^^;
> 
> Two other groups will make appearances but I'll tag them as they arrived!
> 
> Rating is for chapter 2 and others to come. And the list of relationships will most certainly be updated.
> 
> This is just a silly little thing, don't take it seriously and enjoy, it'll make me really happy!

The beam of the old flashlight gave the woods a strange and alien life. Everything enlightened in shades of yellow, somehow sharp and dull at the same time. The range was wide and long, painting trees and branches around and way ahead of the walker. Reducing his unnatural vision, playing tricks with it were fainted light met darkness.

He kind of liked it. He imagined it was a little like being human, limited by the protective area of brightness. Except it was the opposite for him. The oddity was the light surrounding him in this woods he knew like the back of his hand.

He really liked it.

He couldn't remember how it felt to be human. To be warmed up by the sun and chilled by the moonlight. To be scared of the dark. 

Sometimes he had the illusion that walking in the night with his battered flashlight was closing the gap with his long dead self. A little string thrown upon a vast abyss. Akin to a spider web, invisible and hanging by a thread.

_You know we have headlamps at home now, right? With led and all? Why bother with this ugly yellow monstrously of a thing?_

He shook his head as Hongjoong's voice played inside it.

Thing was, he loved his flashlight. He found it in the woods years ago, maybe left behind by a group of teenagers wanting to prove their courage or by a genuinely lost family. He would never know. It was there, lying on the path, in all of its robust plastic glory.

He picked it up and tried to find its rightful owner, but no one remained, he knew it by the absence of fresh smell or sounds other than the wild night life.

It was his ever since.

He liked to see the forest in its light. 

Sometimes he wouldn't take it out for years and others he roamed his domain with it every night.

It was a strange comfort. He liked the weight of it in his hand and the warmer tones than the harsh white of the led.

_Just say you don't like to ruffle your perfect hair..._

"No one asked for your input, Yeosang."

He glared at the innocent smile painting itself in his head while the laugh of the others made the woods emptier than ever.

He sighed and took the path toward the abandoned cemetery. It wasn't far from Halloween, maybe some kids would come scout the premises, undeterred or rather even attracted by the tales of the savage and murdering creature living there for as long as people remembered.

***

At first sight the place seemed deserted and he tried not to take it too harshly. 

Even if someone had been there they would have fled almost immediately upon seeing him. And if they didn't... what would he ever do? Nicely chat with them? 

Well, people, especially kids, where certainly more open nowadays, maybe he could have... He really missed kids, Jongho was an adult now, as much as he wished he hadn't grown up so fast.

He looked around, not very hopeful, his acute senses picking up nothing but animal scents.

The graveyard wasn't more than a small clearing, surrounded by tall grass, yellowed by the coming signs of winter. Very few of the originals cross remained, brought down by the passage of time, shortened, broken and derelict. He had taken upon himself to build some of his own, at one point of a century or another. Bigger, broader, clearly not intended to watch the dead but rather to scared - or, more acutely, attracted - the living. 

He looked at them and suppressed a scoff. They were ridiculous. 

But he was oddly proud of them. 

Tonight they weren't bringing him any sort of comfort though. 

Something was strange. Something wasn't right. There were no trace of a presence but the atmosphere felt awkward. Heavy and electric. Like the air before a storm.

And he was being watched. He felt it, deep in his guts.

He was about to kill his beloved flashlight to get back the full potency of his night vision when he saw them. Eyes refracting the yellow beam with the green shade of a nocturnal predator. Right in the middle of the wider patches of grass.

He froze a few seconds. An animal? They were lots of them around, given humans rarely roamed the premises, but they usually stayed clear from him and his family. Instinct. Maybe this one was hurt? 

He slowly began to walk toward it, his flashlight still directing in front of him. If it was a wounded beast the light would likely confused it and maybe prevent or at least hold up a sudden attack.

Something obscured the shine of the eyes as he drew closer but he still could see them glint sporadically. He wondered what it could be. Obviously too high for a cat - be it wild or just feral - maybe a bobcat but it seemed even taller than that. There were still wolves in this woods but their eyes didn't give this particular color when hit by artificial light. 

That's when he realized, finally near enough to see through the tall, dry grass, it wasn't an animal at all.

The item covering the eyes was a heavily tattooed arm thrown across a squinting face. Plush red lips revealed a little too sharp teeth and let filter a low hiss. Not that different from one a very big cat could make. The rest of the body was half naked, lot of tattoos covering it, and crouched low under the cover of the grass. 

He stopped just in front of the creature and sat on his heals, leveling their stares. He seemed quite human at this distance, even growling and cowering behind his extended arm.

The beam hit the ground when he took pity and let his wrist slide. The arm lowered slightly and he could see a very beautiful and angular face, highlighted by dark makeup, some of it smeared, a long trace of red lipstick crossing half of one slightly hollowed cheek.

"Who are you?" He kept his tone low and his posture relaxed and non threatening. Like he really was talking to a wild animal.

The creature tilted its head slightly and a sharp smile curved the red lips. The bruise like makeup unsettling around his fox like eyes.

"You mean what am I, right?"

He frowned.

"No, I mean what's your name?" The other didn't react beside looking him more intensely and he sighed softly. "Well my name is Park Seonghwa, nice to meet you."

***

The silence was stretching since minutes. Chilly October wind weaving through the tall grass.

They didn't move. Didn't talk. Didn't averted their eyes.

But if Seonghwa was anything, it was patient. Or, more accurately, time didn't mean a lot to him. Decades, hours, centuries, he sometimes forgot the difference between them all. 

So he waited. Detailing the sharp and very interesting features presented before him. Whoever he was or whatever, seemed like a very young man, not older than Mingi and Yunho were when he first met them. No older than they looked even now.

"San."

The somehow juvenile and yet slightly rough voice take him by surprise in the midst of the never ending quietness and he widened his eyes.

"What?

\- You wanted to know my name." The red painted lips pouted in a strangely endearing manner. "This is it. San."

Seonghwa smiled and he hoped it didn't come out too awkward. He relearnt to do it since Hongjoong's arrival but it was still a little foreign to him.

"That's a very beautiful name. I like it."

The creature - San - frowned in confusion. He looked even younger like that.

"Aren't you scared?

\- Why would I be?

\- Cause..." He wet his lips, his tongue leaving drops of saliva across the heavy rouge. "Cause I'm not human?"

Seonghwa shrugged.

"Well, I'm not either, are you scared?"

The thin eyes grew wider and Seonghwa realized they were a very deep shade of purple. Beautiful.

"You're not? I couldn't tell..." There was a peculiar edge to this statement. Deprecating and bitter. "What are you then?"

Seonghwa opened his mouth to show his fangs, trying to smile all the while not to scared this very interesting encounter. 

"I'm a vampire. But don't worry, I fed before going out."

San tilted his head, like he was taking the information in.

"Okay." The word was pronounced in a high pitched and oddly childish tone that threw Seonghwa off for a few seconds. "Well, I'm a demon. But don't worry, i'm not good at anything demonic."

There was the bitter tone again but Seonghwa just nodded.

"Well, San the demon, what are you doing here at this hour? Are you lost?"

The demon, apparently, because why not, shrugged, and Seonghwa followed the movement rippling on the tattooed snake on his right arm.

"Halloween party going bad."

Seonghwa blinked.

"Ho. Is this Halloween already?

\- Well, yeah?" The purple eyes watched him with disbelief. "Are you living in the middle of the woods or something?"

Seonghwa just made a face while shrugging a little.

"What, really?!" San looked around them, most likely taking in their very bleak and remote surroundings. "You live here..?

\- Not, here, here, my house is deeper in the woods.

\- Ho." The demon blinked a few times. "I'm... sorry.

\- No harm done."

Seonghwa got back on his feet, rolling his shoulders like something heavy had been dropped on them. A weight he had forgotten for a short time.

"Wait!" San jumped on his own feet and then swayed dangerously. Seonghwa reacted by instinct, crossing the small distance between them to close his hand around one naked arm, steadying the creature. 

He felt the inked snake slither beneath his palm and shivered slightly. That was... interesting.

"Are you alright?

\- Yeah." The demon closed his eyelids and breath deeply. "Just a little tired."

Again, Seonghwa didn't think. He heard the disapproving voice of Hongjoong, ringing warning bells in his head, just as his own was passing his lips. But he didn't care.

_You're not here you've got nothing to say!_

"Do you want to come and rest at my house?"

San opened his eyes slowly. A little grin stretched his red smudged lips. 

"You mean your removed house in the middle of the woods? Sounds creepy...

\- You afraid?

\- Nah. I'm a big bad demon, nothing scares me!"

Seonghwa smiled sweetly in return.

"That's great." Then he froze, tilted his head in a mockery of straining his ears. "Wait, did you ear that ?

\- What? What is it? Ear what?" San looked around them a little frantically.

"Hum. No, I thought I was earring the pack of werewolves there for a second but that was probably nothing... Maybe the zombies are just coming home."

A high pitch whine leaved the demon's throat and he was glued at Seonghwa's side in less than the blink of an eye. His body was pretty warm despite being half naked in the cold weather.

"You... what... The were... zombies..?"

Wide purple irises searched his face and he bit his lips not to burst out into laughter.

"Big bad demon, eh? Come on, the house is not far, we just have to pass through the lair of the monster of the lake and turn right."

A fist hit his chest with no real strength behind it.

"Stop making fun of me! I'm tired and lost! You're so mean!"

Seonghwa shook his head and locked arms with his new and cute friend.

"Okay, stay beside me and don't be scared."

He began to walk, taking the other with him.

"I'm! Not! Scared!" The demon seethed while falling in steps. 

Seonghwa just smiled and moved his finger on the plastic switch.

"Hey! What are you doing?! Don't kill that torchlight! Something moved under that cross I swear!"

***

"This. Is not a house."

Seonghwa stopped, his arm still hold in a vice by the demon, presently motionless a few steps before his front porch.

"Yes it is. It's my house. And that of my family.

\- Huh, huh." San stubbornly shook his head while his eyes roamed the length and height of the building. "This is a fucking mansion!"

Seonghwa tilted his head, looking properly at the structure that was his home and his prison for more centuries than he cared to count.

"I would admit it's rather big. But we're five to live in here so I think it is rather fitting.

\- Well, that depends: how many rooms each do you need?"

The vampire considered the ironic question before deciding it wasn't really worth replying.

"We have space, is that a bad thing? Don't you have big houses in Hell?"

San frowned briefly.

"No." He stayed quiet a bit too long before his voice took a whiny tone again. "And I sure don't have that in this world! Are you rich or something ?

\- Something."

Seonghwa lost patience. The demon had seemed quite powerless up until now and he had vampire strength for a reason after all - or not really but it came handy in instances like this one.

"Come on, I don't like to make my guests wait in the alley where the ghouls can clearly see us."

He pulled on the tattooed arm and the demon emitted an undignified screech before stumbling behind him.

"The... the what?

\- Are you absolutely sure you're a demon?" Seonghwa asked while opening the door, eyebrows raised in disbelief.

"You can be a demon and don't like horror movies turning into life, okay?" The pouty voice dropped to a whisper. "I really don't like horror movies."

The vampire choose not to comment. Who was he to judge, really? So he let the heavy door closed behind them and rolled his eyes when the loud bang pulled a yelp out of San.

Not judging was becoming very difficult very fast.

***

San tried to ignore the too fast beating of his heart and took a look at his surroundings.

The... house, yeah right... was as big on the inside as it looked on the outside. The foyer - it had a fucking foyer for fucks sake! - extended from the front door, leading to a vast staircase that looked straight out of a western renaissance TV show. Well, except for the diverse styled carpets covering every stair in a colorful and wild patchwork, totally out of place and, at the same time, making the thing looked not so overwhelming and actually kinda homey. 

Like the rest of the room, now that he gave attention to the details that were not the sheer size of it.

Rows of coat racks covered the wall next to the front door, very different types and styles of jackets and other items of clothing hanging from them. Mostly in shades of dark but some splotches of warm colors and pastels attracted the eyes all the more. 

Under them were clearly organized raws of shoes, again very diverse and some more colored than others. Very different sized too. Some of them clearly were hand crafted, painted and adorned with accessories. Out of place, again, and very stylish.

Some pictures hanged from the other walls, colorful paintings, photographs and... yeah, even some bands posters ranking from old heavy metal to very recent kpop. Pieces of furniture were thrown here and there, between open doors leading to other parts of the house. Clearly re-decorated too, and by people with very different tastes.

San blinked.

"That's... not what I had imagined..."

He caught an amused and fond expression on the pale face of his host before he scolded his features and cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Really? What were you waiting for?

\- I don't know." San shrugged before dropping to one knee and beginning to untie his combat boots. "Something more... vampirey?"

Seonghwa laughed, a tenuous sound, caught between real amusement and deep seated melancholy. A shroud of it was literally surrounding the vampire, it almost hurt just to look at him sometimes.

"Well, it was pretty vampirey for a long while, trust me. But they give a living touch to it all. I didn't even know I could spend so much time cleaning up just to do it all over again the next night..."

San craned his neck to get a better look at the vampire standing next to him. He had a faraway yet shiny look in his eyes, which had remained dull until now. He must loved his family very much.

The demon scoffed while shifting to his other boot.

"You sound like a soccer mom.

\- Sometimes I think I am one."

San looked around him again.

"Well, either you get out just after cleaning up or they behaved tonight. Everything his spotless to a fault."

Seonghwa's gaze clouded again. Like a blind had suddenly fell shut somewhere behind his eyes.

"They're not here at the moment."

San frowned but chose to stay light. He didn't really know the vampire after all.

"Summer camp?

\- Something like that."

The demon dropped his shoes one after the other and stood up. Fast. Too fast. And, ho, that was a bad idea. The room spun around him and he would have fallen if a strong arm hadn't secured itself around his back and under his arms, supporting him while the vertigo slowly subsided.

His night shouldn't have ended like that. Quite the opposite. He was supposed to gather power, not losing it to the point of almost collapsing in a stranger's home.

He was such a failure.

He buried his face in Seonghwa's neck to hide from himself.

"Thanks." He breathed, finding comfort in the closeness of the body against his own, and the strong embrace around his shoulders.

"Do you want to lie down?"

The vampire's voice was deep and soothing. He found himself nodding, fighting back tears that would be the last straw to this fiasco of a night.

"The rooms are upstairs. Can you walk? Or do you want me to carry you?"

There wasn't any trace of teasing left in the warm tone. Just very obvious care and concern.

He could walk. The dizziness had toned down to a very manageable level. But he didn't want to. 

He passed his arms around Seonghwa's neck, breathed in his unfamiliar smell. Not at all the corpse stink his subconscious would have associated with an undead creature. More like the subtle smell of the air when the snow was nearing. And the faintest trace of an earthy cologne. He kinda liked it.

"Carry me."

He heard a faint laugh, and a cold puff of air ruffled his hair before the body bend, taking him with it. An arm sneaked under his knees and next thing he knew he was comfortably nested against the vampire's chest, bridal style.

He hummed his approbation and closed his eyes, nosing more in the crook of the long and slender neck.

Seonghwa huffed again before beginning to walk.

"You know, for someone who have such a fixed idea of what a vampire should be, you're definitely not very demoney yourself..."

_That's because I failed at being a demon. Big time._

He didn't say anything. Just slightly closed his hold around Seonghwa's neck, losing himself in his scent and strangely calming aura.

Trying not to think about anything else than his strong grip and steady walk.

Trying very hard not to think about what Wooyoung would think of him.

He wanted to cry and he must have shivered or something because a hand rubbed his arm in a small but comforting move.

"Hey, it's okay. You can rest here until you feel better. Nothing and no one can harm you in this house, I promise."

He nodded and took a shaky breath. He needed to rest. Bad. And he somehow trusted this beautiful and lonely looking vampire. 

He would think about Wooyoung when he felt a little less like a pathetic failure.

_Well, that could take an eternity and a half, you know that right?_

He mentally glared at his inner self and resolved to just stop thinking for the moment.

He would have plenty of time after the world stopped spinning around him.


	2. Of morning and loneliness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wooyoung gets home and San wakes up.

This was a bad idea. A Very Bad Idea. Wooyoung had foreseen it from the start.

"This is a perfect idea, are you kidding me?! This is Halloween we're talking about Wooyoung!"

San had been way too much excited for things to turn into anything other than complete chaos.

"Yeah, I know, it's like, coming at the exact same date every year...

\- Woo..." A demon shouldn't be allowed to pout like that. But San had long killed every one of his preconceptions about his kind. Like since one hour after they had met. Years ago. "You know what I mean! People literally called for the dark forces all night long! This is the perfect time to gather energy without much effort!"

Wooyoung had sighed. "We'd never done that except in theory. Everything could go horribly wrong. And besides..." He rubbed the bridge of his nose, knowing San wouldn't like what he was about to say. "I'll have a shift this evening."

Silence fell with all the excitement in San's purple eyes, replaced by utter disbelief. Wooyoung felt like the worst best friend ever.

"You took a shift on Halloween's night?!

\- Yeah.

\- But! Woo! You... you never work at Halloween! It's like..." San blinked at him, lost for words and Wooyoung had to avert his eyes.

"I know, it's your favorite celebration.

\- Then why?!

\- Because nobody wants to work on Halloween so they double the pay and we can't afford to pass on added money, okay?!" He snapped, San's pleading tone getting on his nerve, adding to his guilt.

"Ho. Yeah."

The demon deflated and Wooyoung felt, again, like the worst person on earth. And at the same time his anger flared up, because, really, he didn't want to be the responsible one! He wanted to go out and have fun with his best friend but life was more complicated than that and he hated it!

"It's only this year, okay? We need to pay the rent and you know I'm not earning anything as a witch yet. I have to improve and make a name for myself."

_And I might never achieve that._

"I'm sorry." 

The words were so low and so mirroring his thoughts he wasn't sure he had even heard them.

"What was that?"

San shook his head, looking sad and dejected.

"Nothing. Just... I could always work you know?

\- Sanie... Remind me what happened the last time you worked in a human shop?

\- It was an accident! I practiced and I have my powers perfectly in check now, you know that! Besides, they aren't even strong enough to cause a lot of damage..."

Wooyoung passed a tired hand along his face.

"This is not the point San. You don't have to work. I already use enough of your strength to make my potions and incantations. We just have to be a little patient is all."

San didn't say anything. Just eyeing the ground with a furrow on his brows and lip caught between his sharp teeth.

Wooyoung felt truly awful. And he hated that. So his tone was harsher than he intended when he spoke again.

"We could still go out when I'll get back, the night won't be over yet!

\- Okay."

San wasn't even pouting, he just seemed defeated. That was so much worse. But Wooyoung was tired and decided to leave it at that.

He would make up to it when he felt better, he promised to himself while pushing past San toward they bedroom. Mumbling he was going to sleep.

He needed a nap before digging into the art of potion making and, right after, the even craftier one of serving customers with a cheery smile plastered on his face for hours on hand.

Sometimes he hated his life. The only good thing in it was presently draping himself in a comforter and falling on the couch without a sound. Which was never a good sign.

Wooyoung closed his eyes briefly before coming back on his heels.

"Give me half of that." He grumbled while sinking near the demon on the worn but comfy cushions, pulling on the fluffy comforter.

"I thought you wanted to sleep?" 

San's voice was guarded but he opened his arms to envelop Wooyoung in the blanket with him.

"Yeah. I want to sleep here." The witch let his head rest on San's shoulder, letting out a sigh of relief as some tension leaked out of his body just by the closeness of his best friend.

"Okay." It was warm this time, and he felt an arm sneaking along his back, a hand closing loosely on his hip. "But I'm watching Disney's and there's nothing you can do or say to change that!"

Wooyoung let out a high and only half fake cry of despair while burying deeper into the demon's warmth. 

***

Tonight was Halloween, it was half past two because work had been a bitch, and San wasn't in the apartment.

"Shit."

Wooyoung carded a hand through his hair, tired and frustrated. He looked down at his phone but there were no new messages from the demon.

Just a post-it note placated to the inside of the door, saying: "I'm going out! Be back soon with a surprise! AAA <3"

_Amicus Ad Aras._

"Why didn't you wait for me Sanie?"

He had a very bad feeling about all of this. A nagging sensation that his walking havoc of a best friend was up to something stupid. And probably dangerous. More than likely linked to Halloween and his obsession with gathering power.

Wooyoung knew he wasn't a very powerful witch, nor even a very good one. He was aware of drawing San back, not being able to use the full potential of the demon's magic.

But he was trying okay?!

He unlocked his screen with a frustrated groan and searched for his most used contact.

The call rang in his ear. And a muffled melody echoed it almost immediately, playing from somewhere inside the apartment. 

_"Why is my ringtone the Final Fantasy XIV's chocobo theme..?_

_\- Don't know, they make me think about you. They seem cute and kinda ridiculous but in truth they're fucking dinosaurs with a pretty bad temper! And they only stay if you give them food._

_\- ..."_

So, San had forgotten his phone. Again.

Wooyoung closed his eyes with a deep sigh. Concentrated on the part inside himself that was San. Nested there since so many years he didn't even remember living without their link.

He felt him. He didn't seem to be close. And he couldn't... He pushed his consciousness, pulling at the string the demon was attached at the other side of. But he couldn't see his precise location, can't even pinpoint a direction, really. 

He was too exhausted and San wasn't looking for him from his end.

Of course he wasn't! Fucking figure!

"Fine! Do what you want! See if I care!"

He hung his black coat on the rack with more force than necessary and kicked his shoes wherever.

"I'm going to bed!" He informed the non-present demon in a petulant tone.

There was nothing he could do now anyway.

He collapsed on the large mattress, eyeing San's row of plushies warily. 

"Don't try anything funny, he's the only one I agree to cuddle."

The dolls unsurprisingly stayed silent and he felt his eyelids getting heavy despite the worry gnawing at his stomach. Maybe that was hunger too, but he was too tired to really care.

********

It was weird.

The bed was very comfortable, the heavy comforter he was buried into smooth and warm. Definitely too warm but that wasn't a bad thing, he decided.

The pillow was just the right side of firm and plush.

The bedding was smelling fresh and clean.

Everything was perfect.

Everything was weird.

Not really wrong, but weird.

And something was missing.

He didn't have anything clutched in his arms.

"Where's Kuma?" He felt blindly around him, clumsy hand patting the bed. "Wooyoungie? D'you know where..."

Then he stopped.

That was the other weird thing. Nothing here smelled or felt like Wooyoung.

"Are you awake?"

The deep voice, though not much above a whisper, cut through his hazy mind like a heated knife through a block of cold butter. He snapped his eyes open then rolled on his back to crane his neck in the direction of the sound.

The room was pitch black but he saw easily through it. He never particularly liked it. The sharp edges objects and people took when encompassed by the dark. It felt like another world, cold and edgy. 

Seonghwa's angular profile seemed to have been made for the darkness though. And his eyes shone with the red of fresh embers. Unsettling and beautiful.

"What time is it?"

He couldn't tell from the way the heavy curtains, added to the black-out blinds, blocked the sunlight completely. Or lack of sunlight? Somehow he hoped the day hadn't began yet.

"Can I sleep a little longer?"

He was... Not really tired anymore but... weary? His body didn't want to abandon the warm comfort of the bed yet. Nor his mind the complacent cover of the darkness.

A phone screen flashed, illuminating the pale face in a cold blue light. Revealing profound shadows under drained eyes.

"It's half past eight." A small and painful looking smile stretched the cracked lips. "I'll say yes but I don't know. Maybe you're waiting for at home?"

There were more than just one question behind the cautiously curious tone. San sighed, letting an arm fall across his eyes.

"I will be, yes. But I don't think Wooyoung would be up at this hour. Not after an evening shift."

He wondered if he had been mad at finding his note. He would certainly be when waking up alone and guessing San had fucked up.

"Who's Wooyoung?"

The question was open. He could chose to answer or left it at that, he clearly heard it in the softness of the voice. But he didn't have a reason to. He loved talking about Wooyoung. He smiled while searching the smoldering red eyes again.

"My amicus ad aras.

\- Hum. Basically your BFF then?"

San laughed in delight.

"Ho, you know your latin!

\- I had plenty of time to learn a lot of useless things."

There was an amused tiredness behind the words.

"Hey! Knowing that AAA his a fancy way of calling your BFF is a very important thing, excuse-you!"

Seonghwa laughed and it was warm and melodious. San discovered he liked it.

"I'm sorry. I meant no disrespect to you and your AAA.

\- Nah, you can't disrespect Wooyoung, his completely unrefined!"

The laugh ringed again in their cocoon of darkness.

"So. You two live together?

\- Yeah, since practically the dawn of time. I should probably shoot him a text or someth..." He stopped in his tracks, realization sipping in. "Shit!" He hit his forehead with his hand and whined, partly because it hurt and partly because he was so stupid!

"What is happening? And... did you really just slap hard enough to make yourself cry..?

\- Shut up. I'm not even crying." San knew his voice took an annoying pitch and he didn't care. "I forgot my phone at home. Wooyoung probably tried to call me and figured it already. He's gonna kill me."

He closed his eyes behind the palm still resting on his face. Shit.

"I thought he was your best friend..?"

A hand took his own and he let it be moved, opening his eyes to see worry edged onto Seonghwa's beautiful face. He smiled, almost despite himself.

"He is, don't take it the wrong way. But he's also a witch with a really bad temper.

\- Ho." The vampire frowned, looking a little uncomfortable. But having seen the way he smiled he was probably just perplexed.

_Of course, idiot, he literally lives in the woods, he probably never met any witches!_

San himself just knew Wooyoung and some aliases on very well protected websites. He smiled reassuringly.

"They're basically just humans with a twist. Wooyoungie's the one who summoned me." His smiled turned into a wince. "I suppose one day or another he'll eventually got tired of me and throw me back..."

He didn't want to go back. But he knew Wooyoung could do way better than him.

"Why would he do that?"

The vampire's voice was soft again but with an edge of iciness that you didn't want to get on the wrong side of.

"Cause I'm not a very good familiar. You saw the state I was in when you scraped me of the ground last night, right..?

\- It really wasn't that bad."

San shook his head at the vampire's careful interruption.

"Yeah, it was. I just sneaked into a big Halloween party and tried to gather the essence of all the darkness worshipping they were doing without even realizing it. Basic demon stuff.

\- Doesn't seem basic to me." San smiled a little at that. Seonghwa was really trying and he found it very cute. Comforting. "What happened?"

San licked his lips.

"They... Well..."

He sighed again and closed his eyes. Remembering the beginning of the night. 

He had outdone himself with his costume and makeup, he thought. Hot and disturbing all in one. He loved the touch of the lipstick across his cheek, like something had gone wrong halfway. People had all complimented him, saying he was cool and his contacts were totally rad. Well, that was one of the rare occurrences he didn't put some on. 

That's why he loved Halloween so much, thanks for remembering Wooyoung!

"I love Halloween because I can be more of my true self without scaring people..." He felt the urge to utter out-loud, slowly opening his eyes again. Seonghwa nodded and San let his gaze wander the dark room.

"Wooyoung couldn't be there so I decided to go alone." A bitter taste still lingered in his mouth at the words. He always loved spending Halloween with his best friend so so much. "I wanted to try gathering energy and it was the best night for it, you know?"

Seonghwa nodded again, attentive and totally free of judgment.

"It was fun, at first. Not as much as the previous years, but it was."

He had just enjoyed himself, dancing and playing silly games for a while. They were outdoors, not far from some famous haunted woods.

He frowned and huffed a laugh.

"I think they were talking about you the whole time, guessing what sort of evil creatures were roaming the dark forbidden forest..."

Seonghwa's lips turned into a downside grimace and San decided to keep the guesses for himself, as entertaining as they had seemed.

_"Fill to the brim with evil spirits and ghosts! That's why it's still there, no one can build anything close to it!"_

_"Nah, it's werewolves! Dozens of them! They hunt at night and I heard there's a lot of disappearances in the vicinity, especially around full moons."_

_"That's bullshit! It's a coven of witches and they lure every male who approached too close to absorb their life essence through sex!"_

_"You mix up with succubus and beside: they could totally be lesbians or bis you know? You straight people and you're heteronormativity..."_

_"Well I read on the internet that it's a very old and very dangerous vampire. That he is like trapped in here and drains every soul foolish enough to cross the border of his land..."_

Okay, maybe this one didn't land far from home... San eyed his host, still sitting motionless on the bed beside him. Waiting patiently, eerily so.

"Then I decided it was time. I find a spot just at the edge of the party and... did my thing..." He bit his lower lip. "I kinda succeeded."

They were all drinking, dancing, howling and laughing at the moon, on this particular night, with their otherworldly disguises, masks and makeups. This wasn't even their tradition but it worked just fine in the great scheme of things.

He had felt the waves of energy and tried to channel them. It had seemed easy. They were coming to him, he was feeling them under his skin, warm and electrifying. It was thrilling. He had laughed breathlessly, mighty and powerful all of a sudden.

Then someone had screamed.

_"Hey! You okay?"_

_"What happened?"_

_"I don't know, he collapsed, maybe he drank too much?"_

_"Over here too!"_

_"What's happening?"_

_"Are they even breathing?!"_

San had opened his eyes to see chaos around him. People on the ground and other fussing around them. Panicked exclamations. Fear.

His breath had caught in his throat. No no no no. He just wanted to take some energy, not killing people.

Killing people wasn't fun and it made everything a mess and he didn't like it. He kinda liked people. They were fun and threw great parties!

He had hurriedly pushed back. Tried to get all this strength out of him and back to where it belonged.

It had worked. He thought. He was earring relieved cry beyond the rushing in his temples.

His breathing was ragged and hurting. His body slumped against a tree for support. His arms stretched out before him as he got the lasts drop (and maybe more) of life essence to flew from him.

_"Hey, who... Who's this guy?"_

_"Is he... shining? Like... black and purple..?"_

_"His tattoos are moving what the fuck?!"_

_"Look at his eyes!"_

_"His face is so creepy!"_

_"It's... It's him, isn't it?! The thing in the woods that kills people?!"_

He had briefly looked at the little crowd surrounding him. From a very safe distance. Saw the fear written all over their faces. 

And fled.

"I took too much and I didn't want that and I... kinda fucked all up." He hid his face in his hands. "They saw my appearance and they were afraid and I just... ran." He laughed bitterly. "Because that's what a demon do when humans are afraid. Running.

\- That didn't seem like a bad call to me. Freaked out humans are generally very dangerous..."

San felt a hand run through his hair and he slowly melted into the touch. 

"I didn't run because I feared them..." He mumbled. "Anyway, that's the story. Sorry for crashing into your cemetery.

\- Its not technically mine and I was searching for some company either way."

San smiled, not so bitter but still cynical.

"A demon fleeing humans and a vampire searching company. Winning pair, I tell you."

A soft laugh answered him, delicate brushes still trailing along his scalp. He shivered despite himself.

"Your fingers are really cold...

\- Yeah?" San waited, suddenly realizing the deep voice had taken a slow, almost lethargic pace over their exchange. Maybe it was a daytime thing? "That's because I didn't feed recently, I suppose."

San frowned. Craned his neck to look at the vampire looming just above him.

"You literally told me not to worry since you had fed before going out...

\- I said that?" Seonghwa seemed genuinely interrogative. The darkness pooled under his sunken eyes, emphasizing his pallid skin. San hadn't really paid attention last night but he had already seemed a little sickly. It just had felt kinda right for a vampire. "I... don't think I really did. Sometimes I forgot how time works when I'm alone..."

The demon arched a brow. 

"Ho yeah, like you've forgotten it was Halloween!"

Seonghwa nodded dazedly. But the sudden intensity of his gaze made a shiver run down San's spine.

Maybe he should worry a little. But he was much too curious for that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cut this chapter in half to get approximately the same length as the first one (like 3k-ish words each). So the good news is that I actually have 4 chapters already written instead of 3! Yay!
> 
> Hope you'll like it and see you next time!


	3. Interlude: Talk of a cute demon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time is of the essence. No luxury for doubt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not a real chapter - hence the "interlude". I'll probably cram some of them in between chapters but I'm still working on the dynamic of it all...
> 
> No ATEEZ in this one but don't worry: Woosanhwa will be back real soon!
> 
> Just a tiny bit of plot to make things investing!

A metallic door clanked, the sound reverberating throughout the large cargo container converted into a small apartment. A head surmounted by short, unruly black hair shot up from behind a computer screen, eyes blinking in the direction of the new comer rapidly kicking out his shoes and moving toward him.

"Hello mate!"

A back-pack hit the ground heavily, followed with more care by a paper bag emitting a distinct aroma of street food. A thin body dropped on a worn out couch sporting multiple scratching marks on its tired faux leather.

"Someone seemed to be in a good mood...

\- Yep!"

The deep voice emphasized the "p" while a bright smile stretched a freckled face.

"Tell me.

\- I think I found a source powerful enough!

\- Really?! What is it?

\- A demon!"

The word rang, emphasized by two hands clapped enthusiastically together. Then a heavy silence stretched for a little too long.

"... A what?

\- A demon. A very young and inexperienced one but with a lot of pent up powers. I think we were at the party for the same reason.

\- Harvesting life essence through the dark energy of Samain?

\- Yeah, basically.

\- And you didn't stop him?!

\- That would have been a little hypocritical of me, don't you think?

\- You wouldn't hurt people! Just collect some of the energy they unknowingly let out of their soul during something they didn't consider a rite but which sure is.

\- That seems an awful lot like rhetoric... And, besides, he didn't hurt anyone either. Even if he could have.

\- Really..? 

\- Yeah, for real! You should have seen him! The second he realized he was actually draining people he seemed so chocked!" A mop of slicked back platinum blond hair shook, reflecting the low light of a single floor lamp. "Seriously, he was so cute. Like a big puppy who pulled too much on his leach and made his owner fall without meaning it. He even threw the energy back.

\- He what?!

\- Exactly! Told you: he's too cute! I wanted to cuddle him so bad!

\- No."

Full lips curved in a playfully disappointed pout.

"You're no fun.

\- Lix...

\- Yeah, yeah, no cuddling cute demons, you got it boss. We just need to capture him."

The guy sitting at the computer furrowed his brows, eyes almost bruised by the dark circles sitting under them.

"Will you be able to handle him?

\- Told you: he's young and not aware of his own powers. It's perfect! We can't pass this opportunity!

\- Huuummm.

\- We'll have to devise some restraints sturdy enough to hold him and then I could totally tap on his magic.

\- I don't like it.

\- You know it's our best option and we don't have much time."

A long sigh sounded. Rapidly followed by an angry meowing.

"Yes, yes, I will feed you! I swear this cats are driving me crazy!

\- All the more reasons to quickly get their owner back, along with the others!

\- I know. I'm just worried.

\- When aren't you?

\- Brat..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know Stray Kids as much as I know ATEEZ but I really like them too! Fell hard for them since Back Door (yeah, it's pretty recent, told you I still don't know them that much.)
> 
> So they'll be there for the ride, hope you don't mind! Not as much as ATEEZ of course, they're like... supporting characters I guess?
> 
> See you soon for a new chapter full of Woosanhwa!


	4. Of blood and lust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seongwha is hungry, San is horny and Wooyoung is collateral damage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is the reason behind the rating! (But I like writing sexe scenes so there will likely be more to come...)
> 
> So yeah, basically just blood and sex in this one (and a little bit of plot too). Hope you won't mind!

He was hungry. Really hungry. Hadn't realized it with his lively and interesting guest distracting him. But he was feeling it now. The need clawing at his insides.

As old as he was he never managed to control or anticipate it.

It always took him by surprise.

Always clouded his mind with one single urge.

"I have blood bags in the fridge." He managed to utter through suddenly greeted teeth. Praying that he had, in fact, had the presence of mind to take some off the freezer. Because he most likely couldn't bear to wait and microwave some at this point. And he really didn't want his cute new acquaintance to see him tear through plastic and frozen blood like some ravenous monster with the patience of an ill-mannered child.

He was about to get off the bed, sitting on the edge and feet already on the ground, when a hand suddenly closed itself around his wrist, making him jerk violently. The warm fingers let go immediately, almost leaving a burn in their wake.

"Do you want some of mine?"

The purple eyes seemed jet black in the darkness, shining like shards of obsidian. 

"What?"

The smile that stretched the full lips was a little wild, just short of dangerous. Maybe because the absence of light had a tendency to bring the most sinister sides of things out.

"You helped me tonight. Let me crash in your very comfortable bed and fancy sheets. I thought I could repay you with a few mouthfuls, you know..?"

Seonghwa blinked slowly. Tried to keep his hunger in check as San raised, sitting up on the bed, revealing his very much naked chest and baring the expanse of his slender neck. His throat went even drier as his mouth literally began to water. It was disgusting and embarrassing, even if he was used to see people turn into delicious looking snacks from hundred of years of experience.

"You..." He licked his parched lips and closed his eyes. "Don't know what you're getting yourself into." He gulped a mouthful of saliva, clasping a shaking hand in front of his mouth to hide the state he was in. "I'm old but I'm a very messy eater. I will hurt you. Maybe worse.

\- I'm a demon." The warmth of San's presence got closer to him. Sealed itself around his wrist again, gently prying his hand from his gaping mouth. "I won't break that easily."

The vampire opened his eyes to dive into dark abysses that held sparks of amethyst at this close - too close - range. 

"You..." He frowned, ragging his fogged up brain for words and concepts out of the realm of feeding. "You want this?"

The demon nodded enthusiastically.

"I'm very very curious! Please bite me!"

His grip on Seonghwa tightened as he tilted his head, exposing his neck mere inches from a literally drooling vampire.

It didn't take more.

His fangs sank into the tanned skin, ripping it open. The fresh taste of blood hit his tongue and he growled, tearing through flesh to get more, get to that pulsing artery he knew by pure instinct was here, somewhere.

He vaguely heard a cry of pain but the body beneath his hands only became more pliant, more exposed, more his for the taking.

Usually they struggled, he thought, somewhere in a distant and vague memory.

It was so long. So long he hadn't had a taste of living, flowing blood.

And this one was so good! So rich and heady!

He whined, sucking at the gashing wound, drinking and biting, making a gory mess.

A hand came to clutch at his shoulder, supporting the slightly swaying body, and another slipped through the hair on the back of his head, anchoring him more securely to the abused neck.

He got the message. Sipped more avidly.

The fingers curled against his scalp and a moan reached his ears. Somehow, it brought him back to his senses. A fraction of the way at least.

He stopped drinking. Dragged his fangs off the warm flesh. Let his forehead rest upon a muscular shoulder and lapped dazedly at the blood gushing from the wound.

"Is it good?"

The voice was hoarse and a little out of breath.

"Yeah. I never drank anything like that."

A giggled sounded, high and delighted. A very strange sound to hear with blood all over his lips, chin, clothes and sheets.

"Don't you want a little more?"

He did. But at the same time he felt full and light headed. Bloodlust had fled his mind, the fog clearing to let space for thought again. Albeit scrambled and fuzzy ones.

It had never happened. Not before the once living being had turned into a rapidly cooling corpse in his arms.

Or someone forcefully pried them off his claws before that.

No one ever asked if he wanted more.

He sealed his lips to the shredded edges of the wound as way of an answer. 

Took his time to savor the heavy taste. The warm sensation spreading from his throat to his insides, to his every limbs, and up at his head. He closed his eyes and the world spun slightly. He laughed, feeling high and powerful. Alive.

"You sound drunk."

San's tone was amused but with an edge to it still. Seonghwa swallowed a last sip and raised his head, fixing his blurry eyes in the impossibility of the demon's.

"I think I am. A little.

\- Is my blood doing that?"

Seonghwa nodded and, at the same time, a curious finger poked at his soiled lips. His eyes widened as San smeared the thick liquid up his cheek, not unlike his makeup from the previous night. Now probably smudged all over his pillow.

"Are you..." The vampire looked at the mouth half open on ragged breathes, the hooded eyes, blackened by leftover eyeshadow, following the movements of the warm finger on his not so cold flesh. "Are you turned on right now?"

San didn't respond. Not in word. He tilted his head, bent impossibly closer, and pressed his lips to Seonghwa's.

They were warm, hot even, and soft. They traced his mouth, tongue darting to lick at his own blood, small whines escaping here and there.

"You're weird." Seonghwa muttered, opening his lips just a fraction, just to get a good feel of the demon's own, allowing his tongue to get a little more adventurous.

"Hum... Said the guy drunk at nine in the morning...

\- Your fault." The vampire half moaned as the demon placed light kisses all over his lips. And then, like an afterthought. "You know you're bleeding, right?

\- Healing already." Came the muffled answer while San suddenly kissed him. Really kissed him. 

He tasted like blood and smoke, like a forest fire with a somehow sugary aftertaste, roasted marshmallows or fresh cotton candy. Seonghwa dived in the kiss, hungry on another level, meeting the slightly pointy tongue with his own. Everything was messy and very very arousing.

The blood was rushing in his veins, pooling on his lower abdomen, making him half hard already.

San moaned deep into his mouth and shifted so that his knees enclosed Seonghwa's thighs. That changed the angle of the kiss and the vampire moaned too, his hands coming to grip the thin waist, the naked skin almost scorching his palms.

San rolled his hips and Seonghwa took it as a cue to move bolder, sneaking his fingers under the faux-leather pants and moving his hands down, caressing sharp hipbones and then resting on a firm and round butt.

The demon broke the kiss with a little cry, arching his back and bringing himself closer to the sitting vampire.

Seonghwa laughed, light headed and very turned on by the quick response he was getting.

It had been a while. He didn't really get sexual urges this days. Hadn't for a while. The sudden turn of events with this total stranger up on his lap was thrilling. 

His voice took a playful, teasing tone, head still spinning and body pleasantly warmed by the demon's blood.

"Commando? Really?"

He slipped his fingers deeper under the smooth fabric, kneading the muscles and subtly parting the cheeks.

San moaned loudly.

"Did you see that thing? How am I supposed to fit anything underneath it?!"

Seonghwa laughed again. Cupped his hands under the frankly perfect ass, getting another high pitch moan and a thrust in reward.

"And it's totally uncomfortable with a hard-on! Please undress me, like, right now!"

The demon's voice took the whiny tone Seonghwa was beginning to feel familiar with, already. He chuckled, burying his face in the crook of the stretched neck, still smelling strongly of the best blood he had ever tasted. The wound was indeed healing, but a large gash remained and he sealed it with his lips, unable to stop himself. It was too good.

San cried out, the hand he had forgotten suddenly tugging at his hair, sending a shrill of pain fueled pleasure along his spine.

"Please! Please!"

The demon writhed in his hands, trying to find a way to rut against his too tight pants. Seonghwa lapped at the wound, dragging his tongue alongside it, while he slowly got his hands out, lightly scratching the round cheeks on their way.

San was panting above him and, really, what was wrong with him? He had read about humans being turned on by vampire bites but only in erotic fictions. Then again, he had a tendency to kill them before they could enjoy anything...

He traced the waistband with his fingers before getting to the button closing it. The taste of blood still heavy on his tongue.

"Yes! Now! Please!"

It was more a demand than a plea but Seonghwa kind of liked it. Was kind of gone himself. He plopped open the button and bring done the zipper nearly in the same movement.

San howled at the sudden rough contact against his bare erection.

"That's why you don't go commando with zipped pants, kid..."

His amused thought came out of his lips without his explicit consent, muffled against teared up flesh. 

"Yeah. Dully noted, grandpa."

Seonghwa shuddered, not so pleasantly this time. Tore himself from the delicious blood flooding his senses to level the demon with an horrified look.

"Please don't call me that when we're having sex." 

It was San time to laugh, breathy and hot. Then he leaned to press his mouth to Seonghwa's ear.

"Yes, hyung."

That made his breath catch in his throat along with a choked moan.

"Huuumm..." Came the thoughtful puff of air, hot against his sensitive skin. "Hyung?"

He moaned out loud this time, fully hard and just shy of thrusting his hips into thin air himself.

The hot lips caressed his ear, tongue darting to lick at it. Strong fingers closed themselves around his right wrist, moving his hand to push it against a hard and leaking cock. San rocked his hips shamelessly against his open palm. His voice low with an hinge of childish sulking. 

"Will you fuck me already?!"

And, really, who was Seonghwa to refuse?

***

Wooyoung woke up. Felt for his phone, shivering slightly, until his fingers closed around the item lying close to him. The screen blinded him for a couple of seconds before he could properly look at it. It told him it was way too early for the hour he fell asleep at. But he was cold and he had to pee.

He sat and shivered again, the blanket clearly too light without the additional heat of the living furnace that was his familiar. His still very absent familiar.

He sighed. First, empty his bladder. Then, maybe, think about his as good as dead ex-best friend and a way to find him.

He was washing his hands, looking at his sleep rumpled face in the mirror, when he tried again. Pulling at the link, searching the presence somewhere inside him but not him. Not really.

At first, he came up empty again. Frowned and pushed further, turning off the water with an angry huff.

"I swear Sanie, if you gone and got yourself into some kind of tr..."

A sharp pain suddenly tore through his neck. Deep and searing. Wrenching a scream out of his throat while his hand flew to the area, griping at it with wet fingers.

The pain intensified.

"What..?" 

He clutched the sink with his free hand, panting through gritted teeth.

"What the fuck?!"

He wasn't hurt, he could clearly see that in the mirror, but he was feeling it so vividly, like a knife piercing his flesh repeatedly, making his knees weak and his vision swimming.

Then it clicked and his eyes went wide as he exchanged a panicked look with his distressed reflection.

"San!"

San was in danger! San was the one being hurt! Where? How? Who?

He tried to discipline his breathing, tried to concentrate on the fact that the pain wasn't his - but it was worse, because it was San's. 

"San! I'm coming! Where are you?!"

He latched to their link, trying to get a feel of what and, most importantly, where. 

He was so focused he didn't notice immediately. The change.

The pain subsiding and morphing into something else.

Something warm and heavy and converging toward his lower belly.

He blinked at himself, fighting back a moan at the sensation of his dick rapidly hardening inside his pajama pants.

"What..."

Something cold yet very pleasing dragged along his ass and he gripped the sink harder in his hands, his joints turning white while pleasure rapidly took hold of his body.

He arched and moaned, head hanging and eyes closing despite himself.

That felt good. Too good. Too fast.

He lowered himself to the ground before falling. 

Crawled backward until his back fitted against the tiled wall of their shitty little shower.

Another bolt of pleasure shot through him and he let his head fall back and his legs open.

He didn't even really pay attention to the different sensations. A cold breath on his neck, pain that wasn't his again, and to much pressure between his legs to bear.

His hands get there without a second thought.

He struggled with the waistband of his pants, wriggling on the shower floor to push the fabric under his ass, along his thighs, kicking to free his feet at the same time he closed his hand around his throbbing erection.

He let out a long moan, stroking with messy movements, unable to stop himself, unable to fully comprehend the situation.

He distantly felt something penetrate his ass and he cried out, pumping his dick more rapidly.

And he knew it wasn't his ass. Knew it wasn't his body that felt all this overwhelming pleasure but it didn't do anything to smother it.

On the contrary.

He moved his hips, feet finding leverage against the walls of the shower, ass sliding on the cold ceramic, hand going up and down, sliding more easily with the precum oozing from his slit. 

"San! Sanie!"

He mumbled and screamed, not really, truly present, engulfed by the desire consuming his best friend's body.

He whined. The stretch on his ass, San's ass, was welcomed and so so good.

He closed his hand harder, pressure building in his insides, his dick painful in his hold. 

His free hand was clutching helplessly at his side, finding no hold on the slippery surface.

His hips were moving at an erratic rhythm, the sound of his ass slapping against the cold floor filling the space left by his panting moans.

He was close. His hand going up and down and up, faster and faster, and he was hot hot hot and painful and his ass was hurting in the best way and his dick was killing him.

And suddenly everything became too much and he came with a high pitch scream, his body arching from the floor and his fingers squeezing himself mercilessly.

***

It took a while to get back to himself.

To his body slumped in the tiny space, cold and uncomfortable. Half naked. His hand, thighs and pajama shirt covered in cum.

He scrunched his nose with disgust.

"Okay. What the fuck."

He was still panting slightly. Still raw and shaking from his orgasm.

San's orgasm.

Yeah.

Because apparently they were properties to their link he had still to discovered.

And apparently San wasn't dying in a ditch somewhere.

"You. Asshole!"

He turned on his hands and knees and slowly put himself up.

At least he was already in the shower...

He get rid of the rest of his clothes and turned on the water. As hot as he could take it.

"I was worried, you stupid demon!"

He bit his lips, letting the water relaxed his aching body and racing mind.

"And you were getting laid?!"

It hurt. It really did.

He was no stranger to come with San's name on his lips. They were fooling around on a regular basis.

And he knew it wasn't more than harmless fun, didn't want it to be. More like never giving it another thought, honestly.

But it still hurt that his best friend get out without him and ended up in someone else's bed when he was cold and worried at home.

He stepped out of the shower after cleaning himself and threw his reflexion an angry glare.

He looked like the mess he felt.

"I swear I'm going to sleep until at least noon! And after that we're dragging this bastard back by the scruff of his unfaithful ass!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, being turned on by vampire bite is like the easiest trope in the world but I like it, okay?! Hope the part with Wooyoung balances it with some more original take... ^^ 
> 
> And next chapter will be Wooyoung and Seonghwa meeting! That should go well, don't you think? =D


	5. Interlude: Is it Valentine's Day already?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're on a mission but they're humans too. Mostly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to post something for Valentine's Day and as the next chapter for Woosanhwa is already written it wouldn't have fitted... So, have a little Chanlix instead!
> 
> It's really short and silly, but they are cute..?  
> (I tried to write a little differently from the principal chapters, making them apart from the main characters, but I don't know if it works all that great.)
> 
> Aaaannnd I thought I had already two chapters after the first interlude. Of course I hadn't........ So this one will move after actual chapter four once I'll upload it. If you weren't aware that I don't know what I'm doing half of the time... ^^;;
> 
> Anyway, happy Valentine's you all!!

"The cookies are ready!" The deep voice singsonged, echoing across the confined space. "D'you want hot chocolate with them? It's definitely a hot chocolate and cookies day!"

Silence fell in the wake of the cheerful proposition. Quickly filled by a low meowing, as a furry body rub itself around the young cook ankles. He smiled and picked up the ginger cat, scratching between his ears as he purred his approval.

"Thanks, Soonie, you're the only one decent enough to reply in this house. But you can't have cookies, I'm sorry." He laughed at a soft head-bump against his chin. "Nah, your dad will kill me if I let you anywhere near chocolate and sugar." The cat let out a purring sound, affectionate and almost questioning. He petted his head, his own voice dropping with sadness. "Yeah. I miss them too."

He sighed before putting the cat down.

"Go find your friends. I have an hermit to feed."

The animal trudged happily, tail up in the air, and the young man smiled fondly. Then frowned at the background sound of fingers regularly tapping at a noisy keyboard. He never liked being ignored, even if he should have been used to it by now.

He lifted the blanket roughly nailed to the ceiling, separating the kitchen to the rest of the repurposed container.

The white light of three computer screens was casting a depressing atmosphere upon the corner they had dimmed "the living room". A dark silhouette was hunched in front of them, barely visible behind a heavy desk chair. Eerily still if not for the blurring movements of dexterous fingers.

The young man huffed before crossing the small distance in a few determined strides. He wasted no time to sneak his arms around curled shoulders engulfed in a worn hoodie, burying his face in the crook of a warm neck.

"Stop working for like, ten seconds, will you?"

His victim didn't even stir, long fingers still tapping virtuously, eyes fixed on the words and images from the multiple tabs opened before them.

A long suffering sight sounded and the cook slumped in defeat.

"Chan..." He nosed under one ear, knowing it to be a sensitive spot. "Chris... Stop. Please."

That got him a reaction. A small shiver followed by a long groan as the body stretched itself from its obviously bad position.

"Lix? What's up? Are you finished practicing the incantation?

\- Yeah, like, hours ago?! 

\- Ho." Tired eyes slowly blinked at him as he raised his head, hooking his chin on a muscular shoulder. "Why didn't you tell me?

\- I did." He wasn't even mad, just concerned and a little sad. A little lonely. 

Purple eyelids closed painfully over red stricken eyes.

"I'm sorry Lixie." A comforting hand found its way across his hair, slowly stroking his scalp and he melted instantly, suddenly on the verge of tears. "I know it's hard for you."

He hid his face in the welcoming neck again, inhaling deeply the strong and familiar scent.

"It's hard for you too." He muttered, voice even hoarser than usual, his throat working around a persistent lump. "Just take a break. Please?"

He tightened his grip around his friend, desperate to seek and give as much contact as possible.

The fingers petting his hair were slowly undoing him.

"You know I can't.

\- I know you have to." He nosed at the soft skin again, smiling softly despite his burning eyes at the slight tremor he felt in response. "You didn't sleep in the last twenty-four hours.

\- I don't need sleep.

\- Everybody needs sleep."

A heavy sight made him smile a little more frankly as the hand became heavier upon his head.

"Okay, smartass, I don't need _much_ sleep. That better phrased for you?

\- Yep!" He popped the last letter and took the opportunity to let his open lips press against bare skin, placing a feather light kiss just above a barely hidden clavicle. "But..." He traced every word all over the sensitive area, amused by the sudden tension under his hugging arms. "That doesn't mean you can survive long on one hour naps every other day."

He let out a long exhale, the blow of air making the tense body shiver more heavily.

"I don't want to lose you too." He gulped against a sudden rise of fresh tears. "I can't. Chan. I can't.

\- Lix. No."

He bravely raised his head, watering eyes meeting red rimmed and very guilty ones. A calloused palm cupped his cheek.

"You won't. I promise.

\- Then stop. Just for awhile. Just for me."

A soft, so so soft, smile graced the exhausted features and he couldn't help himself. He dived and pressed his lips upon it. Just a chaste kiss, because he was a very touchy and affectionate person and because he loved his leader so very much.

Plump and chapped lips caressed his own for the briefest moment before two hands took hold of his shoulders, gently, ever so gently, prying him back.

They were almost nose to nose. He briefly lost himself in beautiful golden eyes swarming with repressed emotions.

As always...

"We can't Felix. You know we can't.

\- All I know is I want to. And that I'm not the only one..." Fingers tightened their grip around his shoulders. 

"It's one of the rules.

\- Well it's a stupid one!

\- Lix. I made that rule.

\- I don't see where that invalidate my point. On the contrary.

\- You're such a disrespectful brat.

\- And you're the most stubborn person I have ever met!

\- Ho, look at that, a compliment!"

He sighed loudly, for the show more than everything else, lighten up by their banter.

"Okay." He let his weight rest on the hands still secured around his shoulders. If he was picturing well defined arms bulging at the effort, no one had to know. "If we can't kiss, will you at least taste my cookies?"

A different spark lit itself in the golden eyes.

"You made cookies?

\- Oh my God!" He resisted the urge to smash his forehead against the one in front of him. "I've told you at least ten times since I started! I swear, next time I knock you out with the tray and eat it all myself!

\- Fair enough, I guess..."

The full lips jutted out in a pout, and if that wasn't playing dirty!

"That's a deal!"

He dived to place a noisy kiss on the end of the strong nose, chuckling when it scrunched up slightly. Then got up on his feet.

"I'm going to make hot chocolate, please try not to lose yourself in research before I get back."

The nose scrunched even higher.

"Can I have coffee? Hot milk makes me sleepy.

\- That's the entire point, you idiot!

\- You're mean.

\- I'm really not."

***

"This is not hot chocolate, this his sugar poisoning in a mug.

\- As if you didn't have the sweetest tooth ever.

\- Brat.

\- Drink."

He feigned not to hear the muttered "more eat than drink at this point" as he watched a gulp of brown pink liquid disappear, chased down by a throaty moan. Then a skilled tongue darting out to fish one of the multiples mini marshmallows he had dropped in.

This man was going to be the death of him.

If on cue the dirtiest sigh sounded, tongue thoroughly licking at shiny lips.

"Okay, that's perfect!

\- Told you."

He placed the tray of cookies between them on the couch, as a safe guard against his lower instincts. He was expecting a reaction but not as strong as the one he got, his roommate suddenly frozen upon landing his gaze on the colorful sweets.

"Lix?

\- Chan?

\- Why... why are this cookies heart shaped?"

He stayed perfectly natural. Even raising a brow for good measure.

\- Duh. Because it's Valentine's Day of course!"

He bit hard on his lips at the sudden horror dawning on the too expressive face.

"What..? It..." He reached for the mug dangerously slouching between the trembling hands. "It was... Halloween like... yesterday... Did... Are we... really... in February..?"

He couldn't held back his laughter anymore, taking the time to put the mug on the ratty coffee table before doubling over against the old leather.

"Lix..."

There was an edge to the voice, a little strained, a little suspicious.

If anything it made him laugh even harder.

"Lee Felix I swear...

\- Oh my God!" He wiped his eyes, still chuckling at the narrowing eyes trying to weight fatherly disappointment on him. "No, we're... we're not in February! God... Did you really..? I was just feeling like heart shaping them because that's cute!

\- You're terrible."

He shook his head sobering up a little.

"Maybe, but it's proof you need to rest if you really thought more than three months could have passed without you noticing!"

The cushions dipped under the full weight of a body suddenly sagging heavily near his own.

"I hate you.

\- You _love_ me." He handed the mug back, heart shaped cookie in his other hand and blinding smile in full display. "Now, drink, eat, and cuddle-sleep with me for at least four hours!"

An eyebrow raised just before a new x-rated moan followed the disappearance of the cookie. 

Really...

"I thought you would ask for more than four hours... Shit those are amazing!

\- Thanks. And lets be real, the cats won't let us sleep for more than that.

\- Fucking cats."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As previously I hope I didn't butcher them too much! This was fun to write and there even are some elements of story here and there... 
> 
> It's funny because I literally was Chan here. I had this idea very early one morning as I couldn't fall back asleep and thought "yeah, that's perfect! Felix will be a little upset because it's Valentines and make a bunch of heart shaped cookies and that would be silly and cute!" And then I actually wrote it and at some point I stopped and gone "... Ho shit. Wasn't it Halloween, like, the previous day..?" XD
> 
> Hope you'll like this little gift and I'll post the next real chapter soon!! Be prepared to cranky Woo crashing Sanhwa's peace and quiet~~


	6. Of jealousy and impossibility

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wooyoung is not amused and neither is Seonghwa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to post this earlier in the week, but, well... 
> 
> I ended up cutting a chapter in two again to balance the length of them all. So I rewrote part of it and I really like how it turned out!
> 
> Without further ado, have the first meeting between Wooyoung and Seonghwa!

Repetitive sounds of angry banging jerked Seonghwa out of his day’s torpor. He was lying on his bed, a too warm body snuggling around his own like an overheating octopus. 

A softly snoring overheating octopus.

The banging resumed and his supernatural hearing picked up a voice through layers of doors and walls.

“Open up! I know you’re here! Don’t even try to hide yourself, you know it’ll be worse, you stupid demon!”

Seonghwa frowned, gently disentangling himself from San’s hold. The demon whimpered without waking up.

“I think your AAA is here. Thought I don’t know how...”

He slipped from the bed, rearranging the clothes he had fell asleep into and watching San curl himself around a pillow with a sleepy sigh of satisfaction.

Cute.

“San! Open! I swear I’ll blast this door in three minutes if no...”

The vampire hissed at the threat. He left the room and breezed through the stairs, opening the main door with a deep scowl.

“... one answers! ...”

The human - witch, presumably - swayed, caught mid furious knocking, one arm extended, fist first, body dangerously tipping forward. He barely regained his balance before lifting dark blue eyes on the vampire standing in the entrance, his expression rapidly morphing from surprise to annoyance. 

Annoyance... when he was the one trying to blast through his door at a way too daily hour!

“Ho. Hi, I suppose...”

Seonghwa squinted his eyes, part to block the too bright November light and part before the sheer audacity of the young man standing on his front-porch.

“You suppose...”

The human - witch - sighed deeply and Seonghwa had to master all of his centuries earned self-control to not strangle him on the spot. 

“Well I’m Jung Wooyoung, no pleasure, and I came to collect my familiar. Don’t bother trying to deny it, I know he’s here!”

Seonghwa hardened his grip on the half open panel and glower at the impudent kid in front of him.

“I wasn’t trying to deny anything but I will be much incline to access your request if you were to put a little civility behind it. You’re at my home and, from what I understand, San doesn’t belong to you.”

The witch - Wooyoung - bristled at that but something in his expression shifted and he deflated visibly.

“No, he doesn’t.” He passed a hand through his dark hair, who fell back in front of his eyes a second later. “Okay, I’m sorry for almost knocking out your door, can I see him now?”

Seonghwa knew a totally fake apology when he heard one. But he also knew the look of worry simmering near the angry surface of the gaze leveling his own. That’s what made him open wider and motion the rude witch inside with his free arm.

He closed the door behind him and didn’t miss the slight tremor running through the black clad body. A mocking smile grazed his lips.

“Don’t worry, I won’t bite after welcoming you in my home.”

From the dark look he got in return he had guessed correctly and Wooyoung knew what kind of creature he was dealing with.

“Ho? You didn’t invite San then?”

The tone was wry and a little poisonous. Seonghwa opened his eyes wide.

“How do you...”

The witch lifted a hand to stop him mid question, movement sharp and unequivocal.

“Trust me, you don’t wanna know.” He get his phone out of his pocket and a second later a thin ray of light wandered across the hall. Ho, yeah, human... “Where is he? Upstairs or ground level?”

If Seonghwa had felt inclined to switch a light on for the benefit of the strictly diurnal vision of his guest, the idea quickly flew his mind at the harsh tone directed to him. This guy was insufferable.

“Upstairs. He’s sleeping. And so was I.”

Wooyoung took the direction of the staircase without bothering to wait for his unwilling host.

“Yeah, sorry, I hoped some myths were true. Like you would be dead in a coffin, somewhere cold and moldy, and I wouldn’t have the pleasure to meet you. I guess we’re both disappointed.”

Seonghwa pinched the bridge of his nose while following him.

“I wasn’t aware you and I were enemies until three minutes ago.

\- Well, now you know. Like I said: pleasure...” 

He let his last word drag and the vampire took the hint. Why he was humoring this annoying human was past him but he was in a surprisingly good mood. Maybe it had something to do with the demon's blood still coursing through his veins.

“Park Seonghwa. I'll say the pleasure is mine but...

\- Yeah. Pleasure's been yours alright." Muttered the witch, climbing two steps at a time and pointedly not looking at the vampire, who was following at a more measured pace and froze briefly at the words.

"What does that mean?

\- Again: you don't wanna know." The tips of the witch's ears were red and somehow Seonghwa was certain it was not out of irritation. "This room, right?"

Wooyoung tore through his perplexed thoughts, his index pointing right at his bedroom. He felt his eyebrows rise up to his hairlines.

"How on earth do you know that?"

The witch didn't grace him with an answer - of course he didn't - his hand already on the handle. He blasted the door open, not even waiting for the movement to end before calling out loud - too loud - voice becoming high and unbearably screechy.

"San! Get your ass up!"

Over Wooyoung's shoulder the vampire saw a lump vaguely stirring in the middle of his bed.

"Hhhmmmm, Wooyoungie?"

The melodious voice was slow and hoarse with sleep. 

"No, Olaf the snowman!" The human took an angry step into the room. "Of course it's me, did you expect someone else?!

\- Hhhhmmmm. Come. Bed." Something moved under the comforter. Presumably a hand patting the mattress, inviting the witch to join.

"What?! No! Are you kidding?! We're going home!"

The demon let out a long sigh, curling himself more tightly under the cover.

"Don't wanna. Tired."

Seonghwa bit his lip, entering the room without a word. It was probably his fault. He drained a lot of blood just a few hours ago. 

Wooyoung didn't say anything, turning his gaze and his phone around until he presumably found what he was seeking. He crossed a few steps to hit the switch on the wall, making light rain upon the dark room.

Seonghwa screwed his eyes shut with a sharp cry of pain while he heard San shuffling, probably burying himself deeper in his dark cocoon.

"We. Are. Leaving."

The vampire blinked the white brightness dancing in front of his sight, just in time to see Wooyoung harshly pulling on the comforter and dropping it off the bed. He frowned, annoyed again by the tantrum of the human.

"Will you please not throw my possessions on the floor?"

The comforter was all but going to the laundry, but Wooyoung didn't need to know that.

"Ho I'm so sorry." Of course, his tone implied he was everything but. "Will you please not drink my familiar's blood? Among other things..."

Seonghwa’s frown deepened but he didn't reply. The gaze defiantly leveling his own was angry but also tired, a little sad and so so young. He didn't know how old San was, being a demon and all, but Wooyoung had obviously barely passed twenty. He should cut him some slack, maybe. Be the centuries old adult in the room.

"I told him to."

Theirs eyes stopped trying to dig holes in each other's head and fell to the bed with a synchronization Seonghwa found a little disturbing.

San was blinking at them sleepily, the pillow still clutched to his chest the only thing covering his naked body. Which he didn't seem to mind at all. Seonghwa winced at the state of the sheets beneath the demon, large splotches of brownish red reminders of this very morning's frenzy. He was still feeling warm and a little high from the supernatural blood. And he surprised himself by yearning to kiss the pouty lips again. 

Meanwhile, Wooyoung was scolding.

"You did what?

\- Don't be mean to Seonghwa hyung." The witch nearly chocked at the surname, piercing the vampire with a killing glare before returning to the yawning demon. Adorable yawning demon, Seonghwa's brain supplied without his consent. "I told him to drink. He was hungry and I was curious.”

Wooyoung’s brows raised. Dangerously.

“You were... curious...”

San didn’t seem to catch the warning signs. Or maybe he did but totally ignored them. He nodded, eyes closed and smile soft.

“Yeah, I'd never been bitten by a vampire before!

\- I've never been hit by a truck, I don't make it an excuse to jump before one!" The witch screeched, hands getting up in a frustrated gesture. "Are you really that stupid?!"

San actually stood up at that, propping himself on one elbow to glare at Wooyoung.

"I'm not stupid, you're stupid! And that's not the same thing! You don't even make any sense!

\- Ho, I don't?!" The witch gestured wildly in Seonghwa's direction, who was watching the whole exchange unfold before him, a little dumbfounded. To think he was so sure that his own family had the upper hand on sheer collective chaos until just a few minutes ago... "He could have killed you!

\- No, he wouldn't have.

\- Ho, sure, cause he's such a nice and friendly vampire!

\- Yeah, exactly! And because I'm a demon, remember? Called me from the abyss a few years ago? Rings any bell? 

\- I perfectly know what you are S...

\- And I know you think I'm useless, but I, at least, won't die from a vampire's bite!" The demon cut him, letting the noisy witch actually speechless for a few blessed seconds.

"Use... I don't think your useless Sanie! What are you..?

\- Well, I know I am." San pouted while sitting completely. "I failed, I'm sorry." He wasn't watching Wooyoung anymore, eyes fixed somewhere on the bed between them. "I wanted to do something. Like gather more power for your potions and stuff... I'm sorry." 

His voice dropped at the end, small and defeated. Seonghwa made a physical effort not to move and go comfort him. It wasn't his place.

"San..." The vampire brought his attention back to the witch, whose brows were knitted together with a frustration echoed in his next words. "I don't care about that, it's not important!" He sighed as the fight seemed to suddenly be drawn out of him and he all but dropped on the edge of the bed, sitting sideway not far from San, but not close enough to touch him either. "I was just...

\- Worried?" Supplied Seonghwa when he deemed the heavy silence had stretched way too long.

He was rewarded by another killing glare before Wooyoung went back to look at his familiar.

"Alone. I don't like that. I missed you Sanie and I couldn't even sense where you were and then I woke up and you... were doing..." He gestured at the still very naked demon and the state of the bed around him, some clearer stains speaking of other activities beside blood drinking. 

Seonghwa felt more than a little awkward. Almost out of place in his own room, between this two total strangers. Staring at the obvious proof of having sex with one of them only a few hours ago, tangy smell of sweat, blood and cum still lingering in the air.

"I'm sorr..." San began to apologize again, finally raising his head, when he suddenly froze. "Wait a minute. How did you know that before getting here?

\- Long story." It was Wooyoung's turn to advert his gaze, red creeping from the nape of his neck to the tips of his ears. "Can we go home now?" He half demanded half begged, looking very young and vulnerable all of a sudden.

And Seonghwa shouldn't feel guilty. Why would he? It was consensual. It was good. So, so good. If anyone was guilty of anything, it was a certain witch that was giving a tantrum after barging in his home uninvited. And unguided. And that was more than strange. That was impossible. 

He should ask. But, somehow, he didn't want to break the bubble of wildness and change San had thrown over them the night before. He hadn't felt so present, so alive in so long. 

He didn't want answers. Didn't want reality to check in again.

"I'm up anyway..." San shrugged before crawling out of the bed. 

Seonghwa felt a pang in his heart, akin to panic, watching the breathtaking demon collect his very few items of clothing from the floor.

He was cautiously zipping his pants - and, yeah, nothing could obviously fit under there, it was equal part painful and arousing to witness - when Wooyoung made a move to get up himself. Just to fall right back, sitting heavily on the bed, head falling in his hands with a muted curse.

"Shit."

San was kneeling in front of him in the blink of an eye.

"Woo?!" The demon studied him, visible concern rapidly morphing into suspicion. "When was the last time you ate..?"

The witch shrugged, carding a hand through his hair while slowly raising his head.

"Dunno. The last time I made something for both of us?

\- That was yesterday afternoon! Like..." San searched the room with frustrated eyes who landed on Seonghwa. "What time is it hyung?"

The vampire blinked, startled off of his contemplation, before looking at the old watch still wrapped around his wrist. He hadn't had the presence of mind to get it off earlier, like most of his clothes.

"A little past two."

San made a distressed noise before getting his attention back to Wooyoung.

"You didn't ate in, like, twenty-some hours?! Seriously?!

\- I wasn't hungry. And someone gave me a muffin at work.

\- A muffin is not a meal! And don't tell me you couldn't have grabbed a breakfast before heading out! How am I the stupid one?! 

\- San..." The witch seemed to be getting annoyed again but the sudden pallor of his face made his expression less convincing.

"Don't!" The demon's hands were clutched around Wooyoung's knees, and his tone and face were way more serious and focused than Seonghwa had ever witnessed them. "How did you come here?"

And that was a really good question. 

"How do you think?" The harsh words were tampered by a hand coming to squeeze one of San's, while the other was lying flat on the mattress behind the witch, maintaining him upward. "I took the bus as far as it was willing to go and then I walk across the most dark, creepy and overgrown forest ever."

Seonghwa frowned, because that wasn't right, that wasn't possible. But furthermore that wasn't true!

"The forest is healthy and I personally maintain the main path clear and unobstructed." He intervened curtly, stung in his pride. "Jongho takes it everyday to go to school!"

The witch raised an eyebrow at him but didn't seem to think the fight was worth picking. He really seemed out of it but Seonghwa's empathy was running thin.

"This will be too much..." San wasn't paying attention to any one of them, nor did he seem to pick up on the animosity clouding the room. "And I can't get us back, I'm too weak still..."

He was biting his lower lip, face pinched in worry and reflexion. Seonghwa didn't like seeing him like that.

"I can make something to eat if you want."

Two pairs of wide, surprised eyes gathered on him. One hopeful and the other... more like suspicious.

"Really?!" San was literally shining. Seonghwa suddenly realized that the demon must be really hungry himself after all that happened the night before. And this very morning. He should have thought about it earlier.

He smiled at him. Couldn't help himself.

"Yes, of course. I could make us some late breakfast. Or a proper lunch, if you prefer."

Wooyoung gaze fell on him with all the weight of his disbelief.

"Really? You can cook something without hemoglobin in it?"

The vampire briefly closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose with two fingers.

"I see you're as ignorant as you are loud." He heard San giggle and Wooyoung gasp indignantly but chose to ignore both of them. "Vampires do eat, besides the well known blood drinking. That won't sustain us on the long run but it gives us strength and energy. Help maintain or built our mass too." 

He opened his eyes and was greeted by two curious and interesting gazes. Both endearing and bordering on cute. Maybe Wooyoung had more than a bratty and rude side to him.

"And I, personally, learned cooking a very long time ago. I have a big family to feed, after all.

\- Family?" The witch frowned, seemingly thinking about it. Maybe taking in the size of the house and some of their earlier exchanges. Finally getting out of his own head, perhaps...

"Yeah, Seonghwa hyung's a soccer mom!" San chirped helpfully, earning him a disbelieving look from his allegedly best friend and getting a chuckle out of Seonghwa.

"Sorry?

\- Yep! Bunch of children! But they are on summer camp.

\- ... We're in the middle of autumn.

\- Autumn camp then.

\- That's not even a thing!

\- Course it is!

\- Ho, like you know anything about human school!

\- You know internet is a thing right?!"

Seonghwa was definitely feeling a headache coming.

"Both of you, shut up a second." He didn't raise his voice. Didn't need to. Two pairs of round eyes turning toward him amongst the blessed silence.

"Better. Now I'll go get the food ready, if you don't have any objection?" Wooyoung curtly shook his head, lips tightly shut, and Seonghwa smiled thinly. "Good. There's a bathroom here, if you want." That part was directed at San, as he pointed a finger in the direction of the door piercing the right wall of his bedroom.

That was when he realized the demon was wearing everything he came with, which equated to almost nothing. He, personally, didn't have anything against the expanse of bare skin, black tattoos outlining tone muscles. But too tight pants and leathery sleeveless vest couldn't possibly be comfortable on the long run.

"I think I could find you some clean clothes too. If you want?

\- I love you hyung!" The demon bursted, eyes shining and head nodding enthusiastically, while the witch let his forehead fall in his hand with a disgusting groan.

"Alright." 

Seonghwa evaluated San critically. 

A little smaller than himself, but broader shoulders. 

He could lend him some pants but tops were going to be an issue. One of Jongho's should be perfect but he didn't like the idea of lending their younger's clothes to a stranger without his knowledge. Yunho's, on the other hand... Their very own bubbly golden retriever wouldn't mind at all. 

"I'm coming right back."

***

_What the hell are you doing?!_

Hongjoong's voice ringed loudly in the empty corridor.

_You didn't even know them! You didn't know how this annoyingly loud kid got here!_

He was right. He had a tendency to be. But Seonghwa brushed him off like he sometimes did.

He was feeling guilty for drinking from San, even with his consent. And Wooyoung, as irritating as he was, seemed to need food even more than his demon's companion.

And he craved the company. The movements. The warmth. The life.

The voices arguing again behind him, lighting up the depressingly quiet place.

He would feed them. That was the less he could do.

Lend San some clothes.

Let them rest, maybe?

After that he would guide them as far as the path were going.

_It'll just be a few hours, Joong. A few hours won't hurt._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I should point out that nothing in this story is truly dramatic, aside from its three main protagonists... XD
> 
> See you in the next chapter!


End file.
